The Fairy Tail Asylum
by skywacher342
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla, a normal girl, broken family, and… can see spirits. Her father, since childhood has been strict and assumes she is crazy because he has been talking to inanimate objects in his eyes. Lucy sent to a mental asylum for a few years for "treatment" where she meets a group that will flip her life upside down. In a good and bad way. [Multiple Pairings] AU
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

_The Fairy Tail Asylum_

_Summery:_ Lucy Heartfilla, a normal girl, broken family, and… can see spirits. Her father, since childhood has been strict and assumes she is crazy because he has been talking to walls in his eyes. Lucy sent to a mental asylum for a few years for "treatment" where she meets a group that will flip her life upside down. [ Multiple Pairings ] AU

_Chapter One- Prologue_

**AN: Everything will be a Lucy POV till I say otherwise. **

My childhood has been rough. Father has high expectations for me. Grades, work, you know how it goes. . . I lived in a rather large house out in the outskirts of town. It was peaceful. We had a nice garden. Mom was so kind to me. Loved me and my father. We always smiled and played around in the garden. I was an only child. When Mom and Dad were busy, the servants kept me company. I even had a doll named Michelle. It wasn't that bad…

…Well that is till everything changed when I turned 8. Mom died. She died from a sickness. The doctors wouldn't tell me. Father became so consumed with his work, he seemed to have forgotten me. He didn't take care of me at all. He cares more about money than me. The servants around the estate have been taking care of me instead. And when they weren't around I've developed a special thing where I can see so called "spirits." The one I liked to talk to the most is Leo. Well…he goes by the name Loke. Which those two names weren't similar to the slightest but I went along with it. Loke was like my best friend during the early childhood. But He was very flirtatious and loves cats. He calls me Princess and making me blush. I didn't care. As long as he was my friend then all goes well. He told me a lot about his past. Like how this girl Karren treated him. She was a sadist and was very cruel. Loke told me I was different and loved me. Even though I was a lot younger than him. The other spirits I like to talk to were Horologium, Aries, Capricorn, and Gemini. All them were very unique in personality. For example, Horologium talked in a third person view. I guessed it was a speech habit he couldn't get over. I didn't care. But Horologuim enjoyed clocks and reading. He often read me bed time stories. Aries is extremely timid. Always saying "Im sorry" for the smallest things. And most of them weren't even bad. Gemini were twins. Always spoke in unionization. Only on occasion they spoke one at a time. Yeah…they all kept me smiling. But everything fell apart when Father….. finally noticed me a few years later. Im 15 as of right now…. And he thought I was mentally ill. Saying I might be schizophrenic. Talking to myself and at walls or mirrors or anything really. When it was mostly one of my spirit friends making me smile. I kept telling him there are spirits here. And He kept arguing at me. He told me either I get over them or I go to an asylum. But how can I get over Loke and the others? I simply couldn't. They are so dear to me. More important to me than Father that's for sure. After a few more days of pointless rants and arguments, Father gave in and told the Doctor I should have a "treatment" in the Fairy tail Mental Asylum. Of course, I was against it. Loke said to me that it's going to be alright since he'll be with me and won't leave me to be miserable. I was taken from the estate and driven to the large white building where I will get treated supposedly. And this is where my adventure ….! Im Lucy Heartfilla, by the way…. And if you're reading this then you found one of my life stories and possibly to-be novel.

**AN: Im sorry if things are bit sloppy, confusing or anything. Grammar might be horrid. ;;-;; I haven't written a fanfic in SOOOO Long. Any review is lovely. The More I get the more motivated I'll be to continue to write. Btw….I write more on Tumblr than here so…yeah it ight be up earlier if it's on my tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Asylum

_Chapter 2_

_**Welcome to the Asylum! **_

I sighed. Riding in a car, being driven to a mental asylum, Loke nowhere in sight, and above all very irritated. After about an hour or so the car stopped and opened. The driver told me to get out and I obeyed. I looked at my surroundings; there was a large black spiked gate, a massive white building, and a large garden with many colorful flowers. _Reminds me of my own garden back home._ I thought and sighed again.

A doctor came out, looked down at me and smiled. She had long white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a typical doctor lab coat and black shirt and black pants.

"Hello, you must be Lucy Heartfilla, the newest patient. I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira." She said in a calm and sophiscated voice. Even it scared me slightly. I only gave her a silent nod and his smile got wider.

"Come with me, I'll show you around and introduce you to the higher ups." The doctor said.

I had no choice but to follow her. I had nowhere to go. I couldn't drive, or fight. I was lead to the massive white building. Doors made up of thick metal, and once inside there where pure white walls and very bright lights. I squinted my eyes a little and continued to follow the doctor. We reached a door that looks a bit different than the others. Instead of metal it was wooden with a design of what looks like a bird-ish figure on an arrow with a long tail. I didn't question it but the doctor opened the door and called the owner of the asylum. Well she said "Master." I didn't question it. But when the owner came, he was rather short, and old. He was a little shorter than me and wore a funny looking outfit. An orange and blue hat and coat with a black shirt with that same design on the door on his shoulder. I only stared, I didn't feel like talking at the moment. I am still mad at my father and the situation Im in.

The owner greeted me and said "Hello, you must be Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail Asylum! Im Makarov. master of this asylum. "

Rather energetic, I thought. "Thank you… um How long will I be here for?" I only muttered.

"Depends on your behavior and such." He told me and I scowled.

"Id say a few weeks at minimum." He also added.

I kept silent and looked down. I instantly knew I was going to hold a very huge grudge on my own father for this when I come back_. I can try to escape this place. But how? And how will I survive? Who knows what kind of beasts are out in the world and around here and what about food and water? _I thought. I had forgotten Mister Makarov was still talking. And a hand waved in my face.

"Earth to Lucy! I said you'll be fine and Miss Mirajane will escort you around the asylum till you get settled in. The driver should of moved your luggage to your room. And Im sure you'll make new friends and get this treatment over with." Makarov encouraged. "And if you need someone to talk to my room is always open. Now I have some paper work to do. Im sorry" He claims.

I gave him a small smile for him lifting my hopes a bit and nodded. Mirajane gave a bow and left the room and I followed. We walked down the white halls and she pointed to many places. There was a cafeteria, a library, and many examination rooms. We soon made it to the rooms where patients sleep on the 2nd floor. It's not exactly a dorm but close. Well… Minus the white cushions around the walls and hard metal desk.

Mira said I'm free to wander the asylum as long as it's not past a certain time and as long as I won't kill anyone. And If I got lost I could ask another doctor for help. After the whole tour I was left in my room to settle in. Loke finally appeared and comforts me.

"Princess is everything alright?" He said. I looked at him. Frowned and laid on the bed.

"No…everything is a mess and I really don't want to be here. I can't even get used to these rooms. So…white. It gives me a headache. " I let all my frustrations out on him again. It makes me feel a bit bad that I do that. But Im glad Loke can comfort me.

Loke floated over to me, laid beside me and then hugged me. I blushed but didn't fight it. He was much stronger than me, even though he was a spirit. Yeah some spirits can physically tough humans or objects but only the stronger and powerful ones. It's also a myth that spirits are always transparent, light blue. I read a lot of books about spirits back at home.

This nostalgia bothered me as well. It made me shed a small tear. Loke noticed and said "Shhh…It's going to be alright Lucy. I'll be here when you really need me. And I'll protect you. That's what friends do."

I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks Loke." I muttered.

"Now Princess time to get some rest. You had a long day" He whispered. I closed my eyes, he still hugging me.

2 hours later….

I hear a loud crash and I'm not a heavy sleeper. I'm a really light sleeper. I instantly woke up. Loke has disappeared again. I didn't care at the moment. I looked at the time. 3am…I sighed but I got my shoes on and a coat and looked for that crash_. Who in the world would be up at 3am?! _Another crash. I felt a bit sacred for a moment but when I turned I saw two boys. One with pink hair and one with raven black hair. They seem to be arguing and fighting about something. I just watched for a bit.

"What was that Idiot?" yelled the black haired guy.

"You heard me Ice Princess." The pink haired guy retaliated.

"Obviously there is no such things like dragons in this world!" The other yelled back

"I'd like you to say that again to my face" The pink one moved up towards him glaring straight at him.

The black haired one started taking off his shirt and I immediately blushed. _What the hell is he doing?! Stripping in the middle of the halls. Does he have shame?! _

I placed that thought out of my mind. I felt really tired and wanted to go back to bed. So I just walked up to them casually and said. "Mind keeping it down a bit? It's rather late don't you think? It's already 3am."

Both of them stared at me. I felt even more nervous around them. They were much taller than me. They didn't look like it when I was behind the corner of the hallway.

"Im sorry about that Miss…" The Black haired one said. Scratching the back of his neck. "Im Gray Fullbuster, by the way. You new here uhh?"

I answered with "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla. And yes I am"

The pink hair guy just smiled and instantly rushed over saying "Have you seen a dragon from where you lived?! Oh and Im Natsu Dragneel. Pleasure to meet cha' "

"Nice to meet both of you. And No I haven't?" I questioned the last part. Gray noticed it and said "Flame-brain has an OCD with dragons. Don't mind him."

"What was that?!" Yelled Natsu.

"Heh. Deaf too? How many problems do you have?" Gray said with little to no emotion.

"That's it!" Natsu rushed at him. Tackling Gray to the ground. I stepped aside and sighed.

"CUT IT OUT!" I cried. Both looked at me silently. Immediately got off each other and just stared.

I finally broke the silence and said "Just stop so I can go to sleep. Thanks bye." I walked off back to my room and those two followed. I questioned myself further on why they are following me. And soon asked.

Both said "Why not?" then asked me a whole bunch of questions about myself and why I was here while walking down the halls. I told them pretty much everything. To what my father was like, to the doctors think im crazy because I can see spirits. We reached the rooms and I bid them good night. I checked back at the time and it was 3;30am. I sighed and tucked myself back into bed. Letting myself fall into dreamland. Thinking one last thought. _This is going to be one hell of a treatment and stay. It's it's only been Day one. _


End file.
